combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MadCrayolaz/Custom Gamemode Expo 2012 - Win Free Steam Games
'Welcome to the 2012 Custom Game Mode Expo! You guys will be fighting for the chance to receive some free Steam games! The 2012 Game Modes are:' Blind Fire, Tag, And LMGunGame Blind Fire The point of this game mode is to make it to the gate in Rattlesnake in one piece! Your group of 8 players will try to rush the defending team of 4 players, which have laid down mines, and are entrenched waiting to flash you and gun you down! Rules: #No specs #No use of guns if you are the rushing team #You are limited to using mines and flash, no grenades besides that unless you want to commit suicide #No Anti-Flash Gear You gain 1 point for every time you make it through the gate alive. 2 Entries are given to the person with the most points, and 1 Entry for the people with the second and third most amount of points. Setup: Game mode is Elimination. Get the defenders and the score keeper on the Alpha team. 8 people join the rushing team. The 5 people defending/score keeper are people who are not competing for prizes. Give defending team 15 seconds to prepare, and then the rushers begin to rush. Tag The point of this game mode is to tag everyone out! The game is played very closely to the normal Quarantine Regen, but in this game, you can't attack the zombies! When you have been "tagged", you may not "tag" any other players, and you are out for that round. Rules: #No specs #No attacking whoever is "it" #Once "tagged", you may not "tag" anyone else You gain 2 points if you: *Are the last living person *Zombified everyone You gain 1 point if you: *Are in 2nd or 3rd place for longest life LMGunGame The point of this game mode is to be the player with the weapon at the end of the game! One player is chosen at random to start the game off with his or her primary weapon. Everyone else is stuck using an M9 knife(any version of the knife is fine). If you kill the person using the gun, you may use your primary until you die, where you retake out your knife. If you are the person holding the gun at the end of the match, you win 1 point. Rules: #No specs #Primary weapons may only be one of the following classes: Assault Rifle(No G36E), SMG(No P90), Shotgun(No Auto Shotguns or Super 90's), or Machine Gun. Pistols may be substituted if you want, but we suggest using a primary, but not used in tandem unless primary is out of ammo and vice versa. #No Sniper Rifles or Etc. guns allowed. #If you kill the gun wielder, you are allowed to take out your weapon until death, where you must take out your knife again. You gain 2 entries if you are the person holding the gun at the end of the game, and 1 entry for the most kills. Setup: Game mode is OMA. All players get to chose one of the primary types from the rules above. Set kills to max. Ways To Earn Extra Raffle Entries Submit the winning logo(Explained further down) - 5 Entries Win one of the above game modes - 1 Entry Per Won Game Submit a new accepted game mode - 2 Entries Per Accepted Mode Suggested ideas for this year - 1 Entry Per Idea Are actively protecting the rules against people - At the discretion of MadCrayolaz and other Game Mode Officials Logo Contest Are you good at creating things? Are you interested in extra chances to win great Steam games? If so, then here is the place to be looking! I am looking for an official logo for The Custom Games Expo 2012, and if yours is the one picked, you will have 5 entries added to the raffle, as well as honorary mention in every game to come! If you would like to submit a logo, send a PM to MadCrayolaz, with your image attached. The top most liked logos will then be put up for a public vote, and the winner will recieve a game, and the 5 aforementioned entries! DynastyW 00:45, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts